L'Autre Monde
by Colibrii
Summary: Vingt mois après le début de l'épidémie, Beth se réveille dans son ancienne chambre à la ferme. AU
1. Chapitre Un

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une fanfiction tout ce qu'il y a de plus AU et que j'aime décrire comme une sorte de petite histoire sans prétention que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire . J'ai eu l'idée du postulat de départ après avoir lu une théorie comme quoi tout ce que vivait Rick n'était qu'un rêve qu'il avait lors de son coma. Résultat, je me suis demandé ce que ça pourrait donner avec Daryl et Beth et ai décidé de me lancer là-dedans. Entre temps, j'ai lu une fanfiction de svvampy _Something of Men_ qui traite du même sujet. Donc si vous aimez ce genre de concept et savez lire l'Anglais, vous pouvez y aller. Même si sa fanfiction et la mienne ne vont pas du tout dans la même direction.**

 **Cette fanfiction est une sorte de suite alternative d' _Un Chemin dans le brouillard_ (mais peut être lu sans avoir pris connaissance de cette dernière), par conséquent Daryl et Beth sont déjà ensemble au début de l'histoire. Elle commence mi-février 2012.**

 **Soit dit en passant, je souhaitais remercier Innocens qui a relu une bonne partie de cette histoire et m'a aidée à ne pas tout abandonner dès le début.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Colibrii**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Des bruits de vêtements lui firent relever la tête. La lumière de la lune passait peu à travers les fenêtres du Bloc C mais Beth réussit malgré cela à distinguer la silhouette de Daryl. L'homme lui tournait le dos et était en train de poser ses affaires pliées sur le bureau de la cellule. Si vous aviez dit à Beth, quand elle l'avait rencontré, que Daryl Dixon était si organisé, la jeune femme vous aurait sans doute ri au nez. De là où elle était, Beth pouvait distinguer les cicatrices qui striaient son dos et comme à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait, la jeune femme se sentit submerger par l'envie de les embrasser, de montrer à Daryl qu'il était aimé. Les couvertures du lit se soulevèrent et l'air frais de la nuit la fit frissonner.

Daryl se glissa sous les draps et Beth se rapprocha de lui. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre son épaule.

— Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, murmura Daryl.

— C'est pas le cas. T'en fais pas, rétorqua-t-elle tout en caressant son torse. Tout s'est bien passé ?

— Rien a signalé, répondit-il.

— Tant mieux, répliqua-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement. Bonne nuit Daryl, ajouta-t-elle avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

.

.

.

Les yeux fermés, Beth tendit la main vers la place où Daryl se trouvait. Elle poussa un soupir en la sentant vide et devina qu'il était déjà parti chasser. La jeune femme tourna dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en voyant le plafond blanc sur lequel étaient collées des étoiles phosphorescentes. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Les étoiles étaient toujours là. Beth se redressa sur ses coudes et ne put retenir un glapissement de surprise en reconnaissant sa chambre. Celle de la ferme. Elle baissa son regard vers les draps. Ils étaient violets tout comme sa couette.

Beth se redressa vivement et sentit sa tête tourner. Elle resta assise quelques secondes avant de finalement se lever. Sans attendre, la jeune femme se précipita vers son bureau et finit par trouver un cutter. Elle sortit la lame prête à s'en servir avant de tendre la main vers la poignée de sa porte. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en entendant la radio et par-dessus cette dernière une voix féminine qu'elle aurait reconnu n'importe où. Une voix qui ne pouvait plus se faire entendre depuis plus d'un an et demi. Beth descendit les marches avec précaution et grimaça en entendant l'une d'elles grincer sous ses pas.

— Il faut croire que la marmotte est debout ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Le cœur de Beth rata un battement en la reconnaissant. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Était-elle en train de rêvée ?

— Shawn, le reprit gentiment la voix féminine.

— Allez ! C'est bon Beth ! On t'a entendue.

La jeune femme descendit les dernières marches et pénétra dans la cuisine son cutter à la main. Les regards des deux personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle. C'était impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être là.

— Shawn, murmura-t-elle en voyant son frère installé à la table de la cuisine. Maman, ajouta-t-elle.

— Ça ne va pas, ma chérie ? questionna Annette

— Maman, répéta Beth en faisant un pas vers elle.

— Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête, sœurette ? demanda Shawn.

— Vous êtes vivants, lâcha-t-elle.

Sans attendre la jeune femme enlaça fortement sa mère qui lui rendit son câlin. Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter en boucle : « vous êtes vivants ». Hors de son corps, elle se savait dans un rêve. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêvé après tout.

— Tu as fait un cauchemar, ma chérie ? questionna Annette en l'éloignant d'elle.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers son frère. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle chercha à le prendre dans ses bras mais le jeune homme se détendit rapidement et lui rendit son accolade. Il la repoussa légèrement et lui lança un regard étrange.

— Euh… Beth, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te promènes avec un cutter ? interrogea Shawn.

— Je… J'ai eu un instant de panique en me levant, expliqua Beth.

Son frère lui lança un regard dubitatif mais n'ajouta rien.

— Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! lança-t-elle.

— Ok… C'est pas comme si on s'était vu hier, rétorqua Shawn.

— Laisse-la donc ! Elle est juste heureuse de nous voir. Tu devrais aller te laver, ma chérie. Je vais te préparer des pancakes.

— J'ai pas envie de vous quitter.

— Beth ! On reste là, on ne va nulle part, ma chérie, la rassura sa mère.

Beth hocha la tête lentement et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par se réveiller mais aurait souhaité en profiter encore un peu plus. Elle entendit son frère faire remarquer à leur mère qu'elle était bien étrange avant de se faire rabrouer vertement. Beth esquissa un sourire. Elle avait déjà fait des rêves sur sa famille perdue et sur la ferme mais celui-ci était le plus réaliste qu'elle n'est jamais eu. Beth s'arrêta devant la photographie accrochée dans le couloir. Ils étaient tous là. Son père avec ses deux jambes, sa mère et son sourire toujours si doux, Shawn et ses cheveux impossible à coiffer, Maggie et ses yeux pétillants de vie, et elle.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bains et entra sous la douche. L'eau était chaude. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne prenait que des douches froides. La sensation du jet d'eau sur elle semblait si réelle que Beth se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle rêvait vraiment. Environ dix minutes plus tard, Beth sortit de la douche et attrapa une des serviettes qui était pendue sur l'un des crochets. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le visage de Pocahontas, cela avait toujours été sa serviette préférée. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le miroir et essuya la condensation qui s'y trouvait.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était encore là. Elle aurait dû se réveiller depuis quelques minutes déjà. Habituellement, ses rêves ne duraient pas aussi longtemps et n'étaient pas non plus aussi réalistes. Tout ici semblait vrai et cela la perturbait énormément. Beth leva son bras et le pinça. La douleur la fit grimacer. Était-ce normal qu'elle ait eu mal ? Ne disait-on pas qu'il était impossible de souffrir dans un rêve ?

Beth se lava rapidement les dents avant de se diriger vers sa chambre enroulée dans sa serviette. La jeune femme pénétra dans sa chambre et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sa mère était encore là et faisait cuire des pancakes.

— Shawn est parti ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il devait aller aider ton père avec les brebis. L'une d'elle est en train de mettre bas.

Les brebis ? Depuis quand avaient-ils des moutons ? Beth s'installa devant l'assiette qu'Annette avait dressé.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ma chérie ? questionna sa mère visiblement concernée.

— Ça t'est déjà arrivé de faire un rêve qui paraît profondément réel ? Interrogea Beth après plusieurs secondes de silence.

— Tu as fait un rêve comme ça cette nuit ? Questionna-t-elle en posant le plat de pancakes devant elle.

— Non, je suis en train de le faire, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Maman, tu es morte. T'as été une des premières à mourir, puis Shawn, Otis, Patricia, Jimmy…

— Mais enfin… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis bien vivante. Je suis là, je te parle, répliqua Annette en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

— Quand je vais raconter ça à Daryl…

— Daryl ?

— Tu l'as pas connue. Tu es morte avant qu'il arrive à la ferme. Il m'a sauvée tu sais… Plus de fois que j'ai de doigts. Et je crois que moi aussi je l'ai sauvé à ma manière.

Annette lui sourit gentiment et posa sa main sur la sienne. Sa mère avait toujours eu les mains chaudes contrairement à elle et Beth sentit cette douce chaleur sur sa peau. Cela semblait si réel.

— Beth. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Tu ne rêves pas.

— Maman. Je t'ai vue mourir.

— Explique-moi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Compréhensive et attentive étaient les deux adjectifs qui avaient toujours le mieux décrit Annette Greene. Beth savait que cela ne servait à rien de lui raconter, qu'elle n'était qu'un mirage mais elle se sentait comme obliger de le faire.

— Ça a commencé en juin deux mille dix. On ne sait pas quand exactement mais je me rappelle parfaitement la première fois que j'en ai entendu parler. C'était un mercredi. J'étais à la bibliothèque et j'ai entendu Betsy Ross dire qu'elle avait vu une vidéo extrêmement étrange sur internet. Ils en ont parlé pour la première fois aux informations le vendredi soir mais c'était trop tard. Ça s'était déjà répandu.

— Ça ?

— La maladie. Les gens qui mourraient et revenaient à la vie. Il suffisait d'une morsure et on était condamné. C'est ce qui t'est arrivé. Alors que tu cherchais les œufs. Shawn aussi s'est fait mordre ce jour-là. Quand la fièvre vous a emportés, papa a décidé de vous mettre dans la grange. Otis et lui ramenaient les rôdeurs, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle maintenant, dans la grange. Ils croyaient encore qu'un remède serait trouvé. Daryl… Daryl et son groupe sont arrivés deux mois après ça. Maggie a rencontré Glenn. Ils sont mariés maintenant, tu sais ! Finalement, la ferme a été envahie. Patricia et Jimmy sont morts. On a été sur la route pendant trois mois avant que Daryl et moi ne soyons séparés du groupe. C'est là qu'on s'est rapproché. Tu l'aimerais, j'en suis sûre, Maman. Il paraît un peu rustre comme ça mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. On a rencontré Abby, Marvin et leur père. Abby est ma meilleure amie. Elle est gentille et loyale en amitié. On a retrouvé les autres puis on a trouvé la prison. C'est là-bas qu'on vit désormais.

— Beth chérie. Je sais que tout ce que tu viens de me raconter te paraît réel, tangible mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tous ces gens que tu as rencontrés, Daryl ou encore Abby, ils n'existent pas.

Beth pouvait voir sur le visage de sa mère que lui dire cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir.

— Mais…

— Beth ! s'exclama la voix de son père.

— Papa ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant.

Il lui offrit un sourire. Le regard de Beth descendit sur ses jambes dont aucune ne manquait. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'elle se ravisa. Sa mère semblait déjà assez concernée sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de passer de nouveau pour une folle. Elle allait profiter de ce rêve et lorsqu'elle se réveillerait tout serait comme elle l'avait laissé à la prison.

.

.

.

Beth ne se réveilla pas ni le lendemain, ni encore le surlendemain. La pauvre avait l'impression de devenir folle. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment le monde pouvait-il être revenu à la normale en l'espace d'une nuit ? Était-elle la seule à se souvenir ? La jeune femme avait décidé de faire comme si de rien était mais cela n'était toujours facile. Sa mère la surveillait visiblement inquiète par son comportement. Après avoir passé un an et demi entourée de rôdeurs, il était difficilement pour Beth de retourner à la vie d'une étudiante ordinaire.

En fouillant sa chambre, la jeune femme avait découvert qu'elle étudiait à l'Université d'État de Géorgie pour devenir professeur. Cela ne l'avait pas étonnée outre mesure. Bien qu'ayant été indécise à l'époque le professorat avait toujours fait partie de ses options.

Ce lundi matin, Beth commençait les cours à dix heures mais décida d'y aller plus tôt pour se familiariser avec l'établissement. Elle avait peur de paraître étrange et de se perdre alors qu'elle était censée être étudiante là-bas depuis l'année précédente. Elle se gara devant son bâtiment à neuf heures moins dix et sortit du véhicule non sans avoir vérifier que le marteau, qu'elle avait pris dans l'appentis de son père, se trouvait bien dans son sac. Elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle suivait des cours d'art si jamais quelqu'un lui posait des questions.

La jeune femme ferma la portière de sa voiture avant de se diriger vers l'établissement. Elle en fit rapidement le tour et repéra la salle dans laquelle son premier cours de la journée aurait lieu. La salle était vide et Beth décida donc de s'y installer pour faire quelques recherches. Malgré les deux jours passés en compagnie de sa famille, Beth n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais les autres et en particuliers Daryl. Ces deux dernières nuits sans lui avaient été longues. Elle n'avait certainement plus l'habitude de dormir seule.

Beth sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac. En un an et demi, elle n'en avait pas changé et le mot de passe était resté le même. La jeune femme réussit à se connecter à wi-fi que proposait l'université et commença ses recherches. Dans un premier temps, elle tapa le nom de Daryl dans la barre de recherche. Des centaines de millions de résultats en ressortir et elle décida d'étayer sa recherche en ajoutant Géorgie. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas dit une fois qu'il n'était jamais sorti de l'état ?

Rien. Nada.

La jeune femme soupira légèrement avant de chercher le nom de Merle Dixon. Merle n'était pas un prénom courant et Daryl lui avait dit qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à suivre son frère avant l'épidémie. Beth cliqua sur un article de journal et ne put s'empêcher de glapir en voyant la photographie de Merle en tête d'article. Elle le lut rapidement et découvrit qu'il avait été arrêté et condamné pour voie de faits un mois plus tôt. L'homme, qu'il avait tabassé, aurait perdu l'usage de son œil droit suite à ses blessures. Aucune mention n'était faite de Daryl et Beth lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas en prison.

Beth décida de chercher dans l'annuaire téléphonique. Cinq personnes s'appelaient Daryl Dixon dans l'état de Géorgie. Beth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et après avoir noté les cinq numéros décida qu'elle avait le temps d'en appeler quelques-uns. La jeune femme récupéra son téléphone portable dans son sac et tapa son code pour le développer. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné plus que ça devoir qu'elle n'en avait pas changé. Elle entra le premier numéro, prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur l'icône représentant un téléphone vert. Trois sonneries retentirent avant qu'une voix masculine ne fasse entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

— Allô.

— Allô ! Bonjour. Beth à l'appareil. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Monsieur Daryl Dixon, s'il vous plaît ?

— Vous êtes en train de le faire, rétorqua l'homme visiblement méfiant.

— Bonjour Monsieur. Je me permets de vous appelez concernant une étude que nous menons sur les chasseurs à l'arbalète.

Elle grimaça légèrement et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir trouvé une meilleure approche.

— Je ne chasse pas, Madame. Désolé et bonne journée !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le saluer qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

— Parfait, marmonna-t-elle avant de taper le deuxième numéro.

Encore une fois, il ne s'agissait pas du bon Daryl. La personne lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de couper la conversation. Lorsque Beth arriva au cinquième numéro, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le retrouver serait peut-être plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

La personne qui répondit était une femme. Sa voix était rauque et Beth devina qu'elle devait beaucoup fumer.

— Bonjour Madame ! Beth à l'appareil. Pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Dixon, s'il vous plaît ?

— Dixon ? C'est pas l'ancien locataire ça, Lin ?

Beth entendit l'autre répondre mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait.

— Les Dixon n'habitent plus ici malheureusement, Madame, répondit la femme.

— Savez-vous où je pourrais les contacter ?

— Vous pouvez toujours essayer la Prison d'État de Telfair.

Le cœur de Beth rata un battement en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Se pourrait-il qu'elle est trouvée le bon numéro ?

— Comment ça ?

— L'un des anciens locataires est en taule en ce moment.

— Vous savez comment il s'appelle ?

— Marv… Morle…

— Merle Dixon ?

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Aurait-il un frère appelé Daryl Dixon ?

— Lin ! Est-ce que tu sais si le deuxième frère s'appelait Daryl ?

La main de Beth se crispa sur son téléphone alors qu'elle entendait l'homme répondre que son nom était en effet Daryl. Elle avait une piste. Il existait vraiment. Elle n'était pas folle.

— Oui, c'est bien Daryl, répliqua la femme à l'autre bout du combiné.

— Vous sauriez où je pourrais le joindre ? Il vous a pas laissé un numéro ? Quelque chose ?

— Vous êtes pas de la police ? questionna la femme soudain méfiante.

— Non… Je… Daryl et moi étions amis au lycée et je souhaiterais organiser une fête pour parler du bon temps, ce genre de choses. Vous voyez ?

— Ok… Il nous a donné le numéro du garage où il travaille. Ça vous intéresse ?

— Oui, oui. Tout à fait.

Beth attrapa un stylo et notamment le numéro que la femme venait de lui donner. Elle la remercie plusieurs fois avant de raccrocher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Les premiers élèves faisaient leur entrée dans l'amphithéâtre.

— Salut Beth ! Lança une fille brune que Beth n'avait encore jamais vu.

La jeune femme s'installa à côté d'elle et sortit son ordinateur portable de son sac tout en lui demandant comment s'était passé son week-end.

— Très bien et le tien ?

— Parfaitement bien. Tu te rappelles ? Je t'avais dit que je devais aller voir mon petit ami ce week-end et bien… Surprise ! lança-t-elle avant de lui montrer sa main gauche. Il m'a demandée en mariage !

— Waouh ! C'est génial ! Elle est très jolie, remarqua-t-elle en examinant la bague.

Elle se doutait que la fille en face d'elle devait être une de ses amies mais il était impossible pour elle de se souvenir de son nom.

— Francis l'a choisie lui-même, expliqua-t-elle visiblement très heureuse. Daryl Dixon ? Qui c'est ?

— Euh… Personne, mentit Beth en fermant la page.

Son amie haussa les épaules avant de repartir dans une description de la demande en mariage. Beth l'écoutait essayant de rester attentive malgré le flot de mots qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle espérait pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ce nouvel environnement et les personnes qu'elles côtoyaient désormais.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Beth va-t-elle retrouver Daryl ? Daryl se souviendra-t-il ? Qui est la fille qui vient de se fiancer ?**


	2. Chapitre Deux

.

La fille avec qui elle était assise durant son premier cours s'appelait Victoria. Elles s'étaient rencontrées en septembre, le premier jour des cours. Elles étaient aussi amies avec un garçon du nom de Sullivan que tout le monde appelait Sully. C'était une personne drôle et un peu exubérante. Beth comprit vite que Victoria était persuadée que Sully avait le béguin pour Beth. La jeune femme ne cessait de lui lancer des regards suggestifs tandis que Sully lui expliquait le dernier cours d'Éducation. Vers midi et demi, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le Subway au coin de la rue. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant, le regard de Beth se posa sur un garçon à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Les cheveux châtains, une casquette de base-ball visée sur la tête. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir Beth s'entendit l'appeler :

— Zach !

Ce dernier, qui riait avec ses amis, se tourna vers elle. Il sourit et Beth crut, pendant un instant, qu'il la reconnaissait.

— Oui ? On s'est déjà parlé, non ? Beth, c'est ça ?

— En effet. Tu te rappelles ?

— Pas vraiment. Je dois dire que j'étais un peu bourré cette nuit-là. Je suis désolé d'ailleurs pour ta robe. Comme j'ai dit je peux t'offrir à boire si tu veux.

Beth perdit son sourire en comprenant qu'il ne se souvenait pas. Elle avait dû le croiser à une soirée étudiante quelques semaines plus tôt mais ne s'en souvenait pas.

— Non, c'est gentil, merci, répondit-elle.

— Euh… Ok ! Peut-être une autre fois alors ? Proposa-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Peut-être oui, répliqua-t-elle.

— A plus Beth ! lança-t-il avant de partir.

Beth le salua poliment et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Daryl se souviendrait d'elle. Pour le moment, elle n'avait croisé personne qui se rappelait des événements et rien que le fait de savoir que Daryl pourrait l'avoir oublier lui tordait le ventre.

— Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi t'as refusé ? demanda Victoria surprise.

— On a dit qu'on mangeait ensemble !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape ! Tu dis pas non quand un mec comme ça te propose d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Déjà car il est mignon. Si, il est mignon, insista-t-elle en voyant que Beth ne semblait pas convaincu. Et surtout parce que c'est gratuit !

— Parle pour elle ! Ce sera pas gratuit pour lui en tout cas, remarqua Sully.

— Et ? On s'en fout. On parle de Beth, pas de lui ! rétorqua Victoria.

— Il ne m'intéresse pas de toute manière, déclara Beth d'une voix neutre.

— Oh je t'en prie, Beth ! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te morfondes pour lui.

— Je me morfonds pas pour lui, répliqua Beth bien qu'elle nesache pas de qui il était question.

— En même temps, il y a pas de mal à ça. Vous avez été ensemble pendant près d'un an et demi, intervint Sully gentiment.

— Je vous dis que je vais bien. Je l'ai oublié.

Victoria et Sully échangèrent un regard. Beth put deviner sans mal qu'ils n'étaient pas convaincu par ce qu'elle disait. Toutefois, ils eurent assez de délicatesse pour ne pas insister. Ce premier jour n'était malheureusement pas de tout repos.

.

.

.

Beth se mordillait les ongles nerveusement. Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'elle observait son téléphone essayant de déterminer si elle voulait vraiment savoir si Daryl se souvenait ou non d'elle. Beth savait que s'il ne se rappelait pas d'elle, cela lui briserait le cœur. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment passer à côté de la possibilité de le revoir. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration. Sa décision était prise. Elle attrapa le téléphone et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro du garage.

— Un, deux, trois, souffla-t-elle avant d'appuyer sur l'icône verte.

Elle porta son portable à son oreille. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries. Puis une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil :

— Garage Templeton et fils. Stephanie à l'appareil. Bonjour.

— Euh… Bonjour. Je… Je souhaiterais savoir si Daryl Dixon travaillait encore chez vous.

— Et qui le demande ?

— Beth.

— Attendez deux minutes.

Elle l'entendit poser le combiné sur le bureau.

— Dixon ! Quelqu'un pour toi au téléphone ! l'entendit-elle hurler.

Le cœur de Beth se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il était là. Il était si proche.

— Qui c'est ? questionna-t-il.

C'était lui. C'était sa voix. Beth sentait à peine les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

— Une certaine Beth. Tu peux la pr…

La femme fut coupée. Le combiné grésilla légèrement avant qu'enfin...

— Beth ? s'exclama-t-il dans le combiné.

— Daryl !

— Beth ? C'est toi ?

— C'est moi. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente d'entendre ta voix.

— Tu te souviens alors ?

— Bien sûr. Toi aussi non ?

— Oui.

— J'ai envie de te voir.

— Ce soir ?

— Ce soir.

— Donne-moi ton numéro. Je t'enverrai mon adresse. Tu peux passer après dix-huit heures.

— Attends deux secondes, dit-elle avant de décoller son portable de son oreille.

Elle fouilla rapidement dans son répertoire et réussit à trouver son numéro enregistré sous le nom « Moi ».

— T'es encore là ?

— Ouais, je t'écoute.

Beth lui donna les dix chiffres. Elle entendit Daryl les répéter après elle.

— Ok. Je t'envoie ça. A ce soir, Beth.

— A ce soir.

Beth appuya sur l'icône rouge le cœur battant. Il se souvenait d'elle. Ils allaient se revoir. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était à peine plus de quatorze heures.

— Maman ! appela-t-elle en descendant au rez-de-chaussée.

— Je suis dans la cuisine, Bethy.

— Je sors ce soir, déclara Beth en pénétrant dans la pièce.

— Tu sors ? Tu en as parlé à ton père ?

— Non. Pourquoi ?

— Et bien… Il est quand même préférable que tu lui demandes avant de sortir, ne crois-tu pas ?

— Maman vraiment ? J'ai dix-huit ans. Je vais juste passer un peu de temps avec Felicity.

— Felicity ? Vous vous reparlez ? s'étonna Annette.

— Euh… Oui, répondit Beth hésitante.

Felicity était sa meilleure amie et avait même été sa seule amie pendant très longtemps. Elle ne voyait aucune raison de ne plus lui parler.

— C'est bien. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était stupide de se disputer comme ça à cause d'un garçon, répliqua sa mère.

Beth se retint de lui poser des questions. Elle n'avait en aucun cas envie que sa mère la trouve encore plus étrange qu'elle ne le pensait déjà.

— Tu comptes en parler à ton père alors ?

— Mamaaan…

— Beth ! Tu as peut-être dix-huit ans mais tant que tu vis sous notre toit, tu dois te plier à nos règles. Va lui demander.

Le téléphone de Beth vibra dans la poche de sa veste. Elle le sortit et vit un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'afficher. Elle déverrouilla le téléphone et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Daryl. Elle l'enregistra dans son répertoire sous les initiales « DD ». Elle préférait être prudente surtout vis-à-vis de sa mère à qui elle avait parlé de lui.

Elle descendit les escaliers menant au jardin avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la grange où travaillaient son père et son frère. Les deux hommes étaient en train de réparer un de leurs tracteurs.

— Papa ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que je sors ce soir.

Beth ne put pas manquer le regard surpris que lui lança son père.

— Tu sors ? Tu en a parlé à ta mère ?

— Oui, elle m'a dit de te prévenir.

Elle ne lui avait pas exactement dit ça mais Beth ne voyait pas le mal à ne pas dire toute la vérité.

— Et tu comptes aller où ?

— Voir Felicity. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure, je vais rentrer par contre.

— Minuit ?

— Papa ! J'ai dix-huit ans et on est vendredi soir. Shawn découchait comme il voulait à dix-huit ans.

— Hé me mêle pas à ça ! s'exclama Shawn couché sous le tracteur.

— Ça n'a rien à voir.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que Shawn est un garçon ? Je vous appellerai en arrivant et si je reste dormir, je vous enverrai un message pour vous prévenir, d'accord ?

Son père sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et Beth se demanda si elle n'avait pas poussé un peu trop loin sa chance.

— D'accord. Mais je te veux à midi à la maison, marché conclu ?

— Marché conclu. Merci papa.

Beth retourna vers la maison en souriant.

— Tu veux de l'aide, maman ? demanda-t-elle en voyant sa mère étendre du linge près de la cheminée.

— Oh non, non ! Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie ! Va faire tes devoirs ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

— T'es sûre ?

— Sûre ! Vas-y !

Beth hocha la tête avant de monter à l'étage. La jeune femme commença ses devoirs comme sa mère lui avait conseillé. Elle avait un papier à rendre en cours d'Education et un exposé à finir sur une figure emblématique de l'histoire américaine. Beth avait choisi de parler d'Edna Buckman Kearns, une suffragette*. La jeune femme fit des recherches jusqu'à seize heures trente avant de décider qu'il était temps pour elle de se préparer. Daryl vivait dans une ville à une trentaine de kilomètres de Senoia mais Beth ne s'y était jamais rendue et ne désirait pas être en retard. Elle mit près d'une demi-heure avant de se décider sur ce qu'elle allait porter. Finalement, la jeune femme opta pour un jean noir serré et un haut rouge à fine bretelles. Beth se maquilla légèrement et sourit en songeant que Daryl ne l'avait encore jamais vu apprêtée.

Beth attrapa son sac de sport et prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain. Elle espérait que Daryl la laisserait rester. Fin prête, Beth quitta la maison à dix-sept heures vingt. Elle embrassa sa mère, son père et son frère avant de se glisser sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout de l'allée, Beth s'arrêta pour régler le GPS avant de redémarrer.

La jeune femme gara sa voiture trente minutes plus tard devant un mobile-home au milieu des bois. Il ne semblait avoir personne dans l'habitation aussi Beth décida d'attendre l'arrivée de Daryl dans sa voiture. Elle laissa la radio allumée et chanta à tue-tête les vieilles chansons country qu'elle connaissait, pour la plupart, sur le bout des doigts.

Enfin, après une quinzaine de minutes d'attente, le bruit d'un moteur lui vint aux oreilles. Elle éteignit la radio et plus pour se donner du courage qu'autre chose vérifia son reflet dans la glace. Daryl gara son vieux pick-up à côté de sa petite voiture. Beth ouvrit sa portière et sourit largement en le voyant. Il était là, à moins de cinq mètres d'elle.

— Daryl ! s'exclama-t-elle ne pouvant cacher son émotion.

— Beth ! Je…

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle courait déjà dans sa direction et se lovait dans ses bras. Elle releva son visage vers lui et remarqua qu'il semblait hésiter. Beth se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Tu te souviens de ça aussi alors ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle se fut éloigné de lui.

— Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. A ton avis ? Pourquoi on est là ? Pourquoi on est les seuls ?

— Ton père et Maggie ne se souviennent pas ?

— Non. Ma mère et Shawn sont vivants.

— C'est une bonne chose, non ?

— Très.

— On devrait rentrer non ? Il faut que je prenne une douche, déclara-t-il en désignant du pouce son mobile-home.

— Je te suis, répondit Beth.

Elle monta l'escalier derrière lui et attendit qu'il ouvre la porte avant de pénétrer dans la maison après lui.

— J'enlève mes chaussures ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant.

— Non ! Non ! Pas la peine. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— De l'eau m'ira parfaitement, répondit-elle en souriant.

Daryl se dirigea vers les placards et en sortit deux verres. Beth n'eut aucun mal à remarquer qu'il semblait particulièrement nerveux. Il remplit les deux verres au robinet avant de les poser sur la table.

— Je vais me laver. Je reviens vite, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Beth s'installa autour de la table et but une gorgée d'eau avant d'examiner la pièce. Tout semblait être à sa place malgré le fait que l'endroit ne soit pas très grand et assez froid. La jeune fille entendit la douche couler et ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer nu. Cela n'était pas très difficile étant donné le nombre de fois où elle avait partagé une douche avec lui. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, alors qu'à peine dix minutes s'étaient passées, Daryl sortit de la salle de bains. Il avait les cheveux plus clairs et courts que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il semblait aussi bien moins fatigués. Il portait un t-shirt vert délavé dont les manches avaient été coupées ainsi qu'un jogging noir avec un trou au niveau du genou.

Il sembla presque surpris de voir qu'elle était encore là mais lui sourit légèrement. Sans doute, lui aussi avait-il pensé être fou ces derniers jours.

— Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis que Merle est parti en taule, d'après ce que je sais.

— Ouais, j'ai vu ça. Comme je te trouvais pas dans mes recherches Google, j'ai cherché ton frère, expliqua-t-elle en voyant son regard surpris. Tu vois ! Je me disais à ce moment-là que j'étais peut-être folle, que j'avais tout rêvé. Alors quand j'ai vu son visage s'afficher… Tu n'as vu personne toi ? De notre groupe ? Explicita-t-elle en voyant son regard interrogatif.

— Non personne et toi ? A part ton père et Maggie ?

— Patricia, Otis… J'ai même croisé Zach sur le campus lundi dernier. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient se souvenir. J'ai même eu peur un moment que tu ne te souviennes pas toi non plus, avoua-t-elle. Pourquoi nous et pas les autres ?

— J'en sais rien, Beth, répliqua-t-il sincère.

Il était aussi perdu qu'elle.

— Tu m'as manqué, dit Beth en posant sa main sur la sienne.

— T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tout est revenu à la normale. T'es obligée de…

— Obligée de quoi, Daryl ?

— Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! rétorqua-t-il en poussant brusquement sa chaise.

Il se dirigea vers l'évier et lui tourna le dos, ses mains posées à plat sur la paillasse.

— Toi. Moi. T'es plus obligée, Beth !

— Daryl… J'ai jamais été obligée de rien du tout et tu le sais très bien, répliqua-t-elle en se levant elle aussi.

— C'est juste que…

— C'est juste que j'ai dix-huit ans, c'est ça ?

— C'est plus l'apocalypse, Beth. Ton père ne m'accueillera pas aussi chaleureusement qu'il a pu le faire.

— On n'est pas obligé de lui dire tout de suite. On n'est même pas obligé de s'afficher si tu ne veux pas. Juste ne me tourne pas le dos, Daryl.

L'homme se tourna lentement vers elle. Beth leva sa main et caressa doucement sa joue. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant Daryl poser sa paume par-dessus ses doigts. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire Daryl se pencha et combla la distance entre eux. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa hanche et la pressa tout en la faisant reculer vers la table. Beth passa ses bras autour de son cou fourrageant ses cheveux. Daryl la souleva et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri contre sa attrapa son portable qui traînait près du lit.

.

.

.

Il était plus de vingt heures. Daryl et elle avaient passé les deux dernières heures à se retrouver sous les draps.

— Tu veux que je reste cette nuit ? questionna-t-elle.

— Mmh… marmonna-t-il la tête dans l'oreiller.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, répliqua-t-elle avant de commencer à taper un texto. C'est réglé ! Lâcha-t-elle en appuyant sur envoyer.

Daryl passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira doucement à lui. L'homme écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage avant de l'embrasser.

— On devrait aller se faire à manger, remarqua-t-il.

— On peut pas se faire livrer ?

— Je crois que j'ai une pub pour des burgers dans ma table de chevet, dit-il en se penchant pour ouvrir le tiroir. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant.

Beth ouvrit le prospectus et examina ce que proposait le restaurant.

— Je passe commande tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-elle avant de taper le numéro.

Daryl récupéra le papier. Un basique XXL avec coca bien sûr. Beth hocha la tête avant d'appuyer sur l'icône verte. La sonnerie ne retentit qu'une fois.

— Burger Palace. Tony à votre écoute, s'exclama une voix masculine.

— Allô, bonjour. Je souhaiterais passer commande pour deux menus basique avec coca. Un des menus sera un XXL, expliqua-t-elle.

— A emporter ou livraison ?

— Livraison, s'il vous plaît.

Beth lui donna l'adresse de Daryl ainsi que son nom et l'homme lui apprit qu'ils seraient livrés dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure. La jeune femme le remercia avant de raccrocher.

— On a une demi-heure, déclara-t-elle avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de Daryl.

Elle sentit les doigts de l'homme lui caresser le dos. Ses mains étaient aussi rugueuses que dans son souvenir.

— On devrait s'habiller, remarqua-t-il.

— Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

La jeune femme attrapa ses affaires qui traînait au pied du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle enfila sa culotte tout en étant assise sur les toilettes ; puis se dirigea vers le miroir, son maquillage avait coulé et des nœuds s'étaient formés dans sa chevelure. Elle sourit doucement à son reflet avant de finir de s'habiller.

— Où tu vas ? demanda Daryl en la voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

— Récupérer mes affaires dans ma voiture, répondit-elle.

La jeune femme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son sac de sport. Daryl lui lança un regard étrange en la voyant pénétrer dans le mobile-home avec.

— C'était au cas où, expliqua-t-elle.

— Mmh, répliqua-t-il.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et le posa sur les toilettes. C'était le seul meuble de la pièce sur lequel il était possible de poser quelque chose. Beth fouilla dedans et en retira du démaquillant et des cotons. La jeune femme entreprit de retirer son maquillage. Sa mère lui avait répété des millions de fois que ne pas le faire risquait de lui abîmer la peau bien plus vite que la normale.

Beth déposa son sac dans la chambre avant de retrouver Daryl sur le canapé. L'homme avait allumé la télévision et regardait les informations. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que lui l'entourait de son bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si d'autres que nous se souviennent ?

Beth attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Daryl porta son pouce à sa bouche et se mordilla l'ongle pensif.

— Tu penses qu'on est les seuls à se souvenir, je me trompe ?

— Ton père se souvient pas, Maggie non et tu m'as dit que Zach non plus. J'ai pas envie de qu'on pousse nos espoirs trop hauts.

— Rick pourrait se souvenir. Carl ? Et puis… Je dois t'avouer que ça me fait mal au cœur de vivre dans un monde où Glenn et Maggie ne sont pas ensemble, un monde dans lequel ils ne se connaissent même pas !

— Et qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on y fasse ?

— Peut-être que Glenn se souvient.

— Et s'il se souvient ? Tu crois que ça lui ferait quoi de savoir que Maggie l'a oublié.

— Daryl ! Ça ne te tuerait pas d'avoir un peu d'espoir ! répliqua Beth.

— Pff… L'espoir…

— C'est l'espoir qui m'a fait te chercher sans ça on serait resté chacun de notre côté sans se retrouver, remarqua-t-elle.

Daryl allait répliquer quelque chose mais deux coups se firent entendre sur la porte.

— J'y vais ! lança-t-il en se levant.

Beth lui suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle le vit sortir son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean juste avant de l'ouvrir.

— Bonjour ! Lança une voix masculine.

Elle entendit Daryl grommeler un salut avant que le livreur ne lui annonce le prix de la commande. Daryl poussa un juron quelques secondes plus tard.

— Beth ! T'aurais cinq dollars ? questionna-t-il sans se retourner.

— Je dois avoir ça, répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre, fouilla rapidement son sac pour en sortir son portefeuille, prit un billet de cinq dollars à l'intérieur avant de retourner dans la pièce principale avec.

— Bonsoir, dit-elle au livreur.

Elle ne manqua pas le regard surpris que le jeune homme lui jeta. Il devait avoir son âge ou peut-être un ou deux ans de plus. Beth donna le billet à Daryl avant d'offrir un sourire au garçon de course.

— Voilà ! Vous pouvez garder la monnaie, déclara Daryl en lui donnant l'argent.

— Merci. Bonne soirée et bon appétit ! s'exclama-t-il tout en leur donnant le sac en papier.

Beth le vit lui jeter un dernier regard intrigué avant que Daryl ne ferme la porte. Le couple s'installa autour de la table pour dîner. Beth sourit. Étrangement, cette soirée avec Daryl était la plus normale qu'elle n'ait vécu depuis son réveil une semaine plus tôt.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les retrouvailles Beth et Daryl ? Le fait qu'ils soient apparemment les seuls à se souvenir ?**

 ***Si vous lisez mon autre fanfiction TWD _Avancer_ , vous serez peut-être intéressés de savoir qu'Edna Clearwater a été prénommé ainsi d'après cette Edna Buckman Kearns.**


	3. Chapitre Trois

.

 **Note d'auteur : Je reviens avec un troisième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. D'ailleurs, je souhaitais remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction, la mettent dans leur favoris ou dans leur Story Alerts. **

.

.

* * *

.

.

— Raconte ! s'exclama Victoria en la coinçant presque contre un mur.

On était mardi et les deux amies s'étaient séparées deux heures plus tôt pour aller à leur option respective. Beth lui lança un regard surpris ne comprenant pas ce que son amie voulait qu'elle lu dise.

— Hein ? questionna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Le cours était très bien et très inté…

Victoria lui fit un signe de la main pour la faire taire. Ce n'était visiblement pas cela qu'elle demandait.

— J'ai entendu dire que Damian t'avait vue lorsqu'il travaillait samedi soir. Paraît-il que tu aurais même été en compagnie d'un homme bien plus vieux et aux airs un peu…

Elle sembla chercher le bon mot quelques secondes avant de finir :

— … rustre. C'est vrai ?

— Hein ? De quoi ? interrogea Beth sans comprendre.

Puis soudain tout lui revint, elle revit le visage surpris du livreur de burgers et la manière dont il l'avait dévisagée de manière fort peu polie.

— Je crois qu'au contraire que tu vois très bien ce dont je parle, répliqua Victoria.

Encore une fois, le visage de Beth l'avait trahi. Sa mère lui avait dit plus d'une fois que son visage était si expressif qu'il n'était pas difficile de savoir quand elle mentait ou non.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? lâcha finalement Beth.

— Donc c'est vrai ? Il a quel âge ? Il s'appelle comment ? Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

Beth eut l'impression de se trouver de nouveau au lycée suite à ce flot de questions.

— Il s'appelle Daryl. On s'est rencontré il y a déjà quelques temps. Il m'a aidé à réparer ma voiture, mentit-elle.

Elle espérait que Victoria la croirait. La jeune femme semblait boire ses paroles tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres rouges.

— Damian a dit qu'il semblait bien plus vieux que toi, qu'il pourrait être ton père.

— Mon père a soixante-cinq ans, remarqua Beth.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu sais quel âge il a ?

— Pourquoi tu veux tant le savoir ?

— Car je suis ton amie mais aussi car je suis dévorée par la curiosité… Je dois t'avouer qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec Jimmy et Felicity… Oh ! Pardon ! se reprit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait trop parlé.

Jimmy et Felicity ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé avec eux ? Beth avait cherché dans la semaine son journal intime espérant que ce dernier lui permettrait de l'éclairer sur ce qu'il s'était passé ces vingt derniers mois. Malheureusement, la jeune femme avait dû finir par se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'écrivait plus rien dans son journal depuis le début des vacances précédent sa dernière année de lycée.

— Ce n'est rien… Je… Damian a raison, il est un peu plus vieux mais je… je l'apprécie beaucoup. C'est le genre de personne sur qui on peut compter.

Beth savait que dire que Daryl était un peu plus vieux qu'elle était un sacré euphémisme mais la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de se faire sermonner concernant leur écart d'âge et préférait donc garder cela pour elle pour le moment.

— Tu n'as rien d'autre à me raconter ?

— Non. On a passé une bonne soirée à regarder la télé. Rien de bien palpitant.

— Tu veux que je dise aux autres que Damian a la berlue et que ce n'était pas toi ?

Beth haussa les épaules. Elle se moquait un peu de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de la situation. La seule chose qu'il l'inquiétait quelque peu était la possibilité que ses parents soient mis au courant. Elle n'avait certaine pas envie de le quitter contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu laisser entendre le vendredi précédent mais il avait en revanche raison sur un point. L'apocalypse n'avait pas eu lieu et son père serait bien moins conciliant qu'il avait pu l'être lorsqu'il l'avait appris dans l'autre réalité. « Autre réalité », c'était ainsi que Daryl et elle avaient fini par appeler le monde dans lequel ils avaient vécu pendant un peu plus d'un an et demi.

— Ne dis rien ! La rumeur finira bien par s'éteindre, répondit Beth.

Beth gara sa voiture devant la ferme dans laquelle vivaient Felicity et sa famille. Le chien, un berger allemand, aboya dans son enclos. Beth monta les marches menant à la porte d'entrée d'un pas rapide. Il allait falloir qu'elle rire les choses au clair. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Felicity et elle. Le regard que sa mère lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle avait annoncé aller la voir le lui avait bien fait comprendre tandis que la remarque de Victoria avait laissé entendre que cela impliquait aussi Jimmy. Beth avait immédiatement pensé à la possibilité que Jimmy l'ait trompé avec Felicity mais elle n'arrivait que difficilement à y croire. Elle se rappelait que lorsqu'elle s'était mis avec lui quelques semaines avant l'épidémie, elle l'avait fait bien plus par sympathie que pour autre chose et ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle ait pu être tombée amoureuse de lui et surtout être restée avec lui

.

.

.

La jeune femme frappa deux coups à la porte et des pas se firent entendre une trentaine de secondes plus tard. Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers menant à l'étage. A peine une minute plus tard, Beth se trouvait en face de Felicity. Cette dernière perdit le sourire qu'elle abordait et sembla extrêmement surprise de la voir.

— Beth ? dit Felicity peu sûre d'elle. Qu'est-ce…

— Je suis venue pour te parler. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

— Bien sûr. Oui.

Beth n'avait aucun mal à entendre le malaise dans sa voix.

— Entre, je t'en prie, ajouta-t-elle en se poussant pour la laisser passer.

La maison n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où Beth y était entrée. Felicity l'invita à la suivre dans la cuisine et lui proposa à boire. Beth accepta un verre de jus d'orange et s'assit autour de la table.

— Je suis contente que… Je suis contente de te voir Beth, avoua Felicity avant de s'installer en face d'elle. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux. Je sais que j'ai pas géré et que j'ai été une amie de merde.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai… Pourquoi Jimmy et moi on a couché ensemble ?

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. La jeune femme ne put empêcher le petit pincement qui lui serra le cœur en comprenant qu'elle avait été trahi par sa meilleure amie.

— Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

— Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais saoule. Je savais plus ce que je faisais. Je… Il m'a dit que je l'avais suivi dans sa chambre mais je m'en souviens même plus. Je suis...

— Attends ! T'étais saoule ?

— Bien sûr. C'était à la soirée du nouvel an. On avait tous bu un peu.

— Jimmy aussi était saoul.

Felicity haussa les épaules.

— Sans doute un peu. Je crois qu'il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que vous n'étiez plus ensemble.

— Donc je t'en veux car tu as couché avec mon ex-petit-ami, que je n'aimais même plus, alors que tu étais saoule et que lui l'était un peu moins que toi. Il se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé lui ?

— Oui. C'est lui qui m'a raconté. Je suis tellement désolée, Beth.

— Je t'en veux pas, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

— Hein ? Comment ça ?

— Tu étais saoule, Felicity. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, tu ne t'en souviens même pas contrairement à Jimmy, qui lui semble avoir été assez lucide pour ne pas oublier.

— Tu m'en veux vraiment pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Beth put voir les larmes qui commençait à poindre au coin de ses yeux.

— Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Jimmy et moi n'étions plus ensemble et je ne l'aime plus de toute manière. Et surtout tu étais saoule au point d'avoir des trous noirs.

— Ça change rien au fait que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose.

— Tu l'as peut-être fait mais tu ne t'en souviens pas.

— Mais Jimmy a dit… Il aurait jamais fait ça.

— Je sais pas, Felicity. J'espère pas.

Doucement, Beth posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis des années et Beth ne pouvait croire que sa détresse n'ait pas mis la puce à l'oreille à son autre elle. Beth savait qu'elle avait mûri bien plus vite suite à l'épidémie mais elle avait dû mal à s'en rendre véritablement compte jusqu'à ce jour.

.

.

.

— Tu sembles préoccuper ma chérie ? remarqua Annette en s'installant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

— Je… Je réfléchis juste.

— Tu veux m'en parler.

— Je m'inquiète pour une de mes amies, répondit-elle. Je sais pas si je devrais t'en parler… C'est assez personnel.

— Est-ce que la santé de cette amie est en question ?

Beth revit le visage défait de Felicity et ses traits tirés.

— Elle va mal ça c'est sûr.

— Alors je pense qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas d'avoir été chercher conseil là où tu pouvais, répliqua Annette un doux sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Beth hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement déclarer :

— Elle était saoule à une soirée et a eu un trou noir. Le lendemain, elle s'est réveillé dans le lit avec un gars. Le truc c'est qu'elle ne se souvient de rien.

— Ont-ils couché ensemble ?

— D'après ce qu'a dit le gars oui.

— Donc il était assez sobre pour se souvenir.

— Oui.

— Ça ressemble à un viol ce que tu es en train de me raconter là, Bethy, souffla sa mère avec sérieux.

— Un viol ? Mais lui aussi était saoul non ?

— Peut-être mais lui s'est souvenu de ce qu'il avait fait contrairement à ton amie.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ?

— Sois là pour elle ! Dis-lui que si elle a besoin d'en parler tu seras là pour elle. Ne la presse pas trop mais surtout fais-lui comprendre qu'elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

Beth hocha la tête. Sa mère avait toujours été de bons conseils.

.

.

.

Beth travaillait deux soirs par semaine dans un magasin de bricolage. Ces jours-là, Maggie l'hébergeait à Atlanta pour qu'elle n'ait pas à faire plus de quarante-cinq minutes de route dans la nuit toutefois depuis près de trois semaines l'accord avait été modifié et Beth avait dit qu'elle dormirait désormais chez son amie Victoria. Le petit ami de Maggie s'était installé avec elle quelques semaines avant que Beth n'émerge de l'autre monde et elle voyait bien qu'elle les gênait dans leur quotidien. Alors quand Beth avait proposé d'aller dormir chez Victoria qui vivait en colocation dans le centre-ville d'Atlanta, Maggie n'avait trouvé aucune raison de ne pas la laisser faire. Bien entendu, Beth ne comptait pas véritablement dormir chez Victoria. Cette dernière avait accepté d'être sa couverture ces soirs-là pour qu'elle puisse passer la nuit chez Daryl. Ce dernier vivait à une demi-heure d'Atlanta.

Beth était en train de remplir les rayons lorsqu'elle entendit des rires dans l'allée. Elle releva la tête persuadée de reconnaître celui qui appartenait, visiblement, à un homme. Le cœur de Beth rata un battement en reconnaissant Glenn. Ce dernier avait son bras autour de la taille d'une jeune femme asiatique. Beth baissa rapidement la tête avant d'oser le regarder du coin de l'œil.

Le couple s'était arrêté devant le rayon peinture et semblait avoir du mal à décider laquelle choisir.

— Excusez-moi Mademoiselle ! déclara la femme.

Beth releva la tête sachant qu'elle s'adressait à elle.

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda Beth en se levant.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers Glenn espérant lire dans son regard qu'il la reconnaissait mais rien ne vint. Son beau-frère – ex beau-frère ? – lui sourit gentiment avant de jeter un regard énamouré à sa compagne.

— Oui, nous cherchons une peinture pour une chambre d'enfant. Une peinture ni rose ni bleue car nous ne savons pas encore le sexe du bébé, ajouta-t-elle avant de poser sa main sur son ventre.

Beth retint difficilement une exclamation de surprise. Glenn n'était pas seulement en couple avec une autre femme mais allait aussi devenir père.

— Je… J'aime beaucoup le jaune. Pas le jaune pétant mais un jaune un peu plus foncé comme celui-ci, répondit-elle en désignant un peau. Ça éclaire la pièce par contre c'est une couleur assez spéciale et tout le monde ne l'aime pas.

Glenn et sa compagne échangèrent un regard visiblement pas convaincus.

— Après vous pouvez aussi vous tournez vers un bleu clair. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas vraiment de bleu car vous ne savez pas le sexe de votre enfant mais quand on y pense le bleu, surtout le bleu clair, est une couleur assez unisexe.

Beth continua à les conseiller ainsi pendant près de dix minutes avant que le couple se décide à partir plutôt sur du papier-peint. Beth les salua alors qu'ils partaient avec celui qu'ils avaient choisi. Son cœur se serra en comprenant que dans ce monde le chemin de Maggie et celui de Glenn ne se croiseraient vraisemblablement pas. Peu de temps avant la fermeture, la jeune femme fit un tour des rayons et vérifia que tout était en place avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires, n'étant pas de caisse, elle finissait plus tôt ce soir-là.

La jeune femme rangea son tablier dans son casier avant de récupérer son sac à main. Elle salua ses collègues puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il faisait nuit de plus en plus tard en ce début du mois d'avril. Daryl était déjà en train de préparer le dîner lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son mobile-home une demi-heure plus tard.

— Salut ! lança-t-elle en venant vers lui. Tu fais quoi de bon ?

— Pâtes et steak, répliqua-t-il.

— Ça a l'air bon, rétorqua-t-elle.

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. En trois semaines de temps, Beth et Daryl avaient commencé à doucement s'adapter à leur nouvelle situation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile. Il arrivait souvent à Beth de se réveiller en pleine nuit suite à un cauchemar. Daryl et elle ne pouvaient passer la nuit ensemble que deux fois par semaine et se voyaient souvent une fois le week-end. Beth allait voir son amie, Felicity, une fois par semaine et lui envoyait des textos tous les jours. La jeune femme semblait aller mieux mais Beth pouvait voir que ce qui lui était arrivé cette nuit-là, la hantait encore.

Beth avait essayé de lui parler de manière assez subtile de la possibilité qu'elle ait été agressée sexuellement. Mais Felicity s'était refermée comme une huître arguant que c'était sa faute si elle avait bu. Beth avait essayé de lui expliquer que le fait qu'elle soit saoule n'excusait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais avait préféré ne pas insister. Comme sa mère lui avait conseillé, Beth était présente pour Felicity et prête à l'écouter si elle en ressentait le besoin.

— J'ai croisé Glenn aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger. Il va être papa, ajouta-t-elle en souriant tristement.

Daryl ne dit rien mais posa sa main sur celle de sa compagne en signe de réconfort. Il savait qu'elle avait des difficultés à imaginer un monde où Glenn et Maggie ne seraient pas ensemble.

— Je… J'ai vu Martinez, déclara Daryl après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— Martinez ?

— Ouais ! Il avait un souci avec sa voiture et l'a amenée au garage pour la faire réparer.

— Le monde est vraiment petit, souffla Beth.

— J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire si je croisais le Gouverneur, dit-il.

— Je comprends… mais… il n'est pas… Il n'a rien fait de mal dans ce monde, répondit Beth.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? On devient pas un psychopathe du jour au lendemain !

— Peut-être mais cela n'aurait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé à la prison.

Le silence s'installa entre eux de nouveau avant que Beth ne le brise.

— On pourra pas se voir samedi, Felicity aimerait qu'on aille se voir un film puis qu'on aille au restaurant, annonça-t-elle.

— D'accord, répliqua-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Beth se retint de soupirer. Elle avait l'impression que la vie avec lui était bien plus difficile depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'autre monde. Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme savait que ce n'était pas seulement une impression. Leur relation avait changé. Ils ne se voyaient plus en public, Beth mentait à sa famille pour le voir. Tout ceci lui rappelait le début de leur relation et la jeune femme savait que cela n'était pas pour le mieux.

— Daryl ?

— Mmh…

— Je sais que c'est pas facile ces derniers temps entre nous, qu'on se voit peu mais… mais j'ai envie que ça marche, tu sais ! J'aimerais parler de toi à mes parents.

— A tes parents ?

— Oui. Tu veux pas ?

Daryl haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose que Beth ne comprit pas.

— C'est peut-être un peu précipité, remarqua-t-il.

— Précipité ? Ça fait plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble Daryl.

— Pas dans ce nouveau monde, répliqua-t-il. Dans ce nouveau monde, ça ne fait que quelques semaines.

— Je comprends pas, Daryl. Je pensais…

— Beth, tu as dix-huit ans. J'en ai vingt de plus. Tu crois quand même pas que ton père va le prendre aussi bien qu'il a pu le prendre dans l'autre monde !

— Bien sûr que non, Daryl. Mais je suis adulte et c'est à moi de prendre ce genre de décisions et non pas à lui.

— Il y a pas que lui. Il y a ta sœur et ton frère. Ta mère aussi j'imagine. Toute ta famille, Beth. Tu te rappelles comment Maggie avait réagi ?

— Elle a fini par s'y faire. Je suis que ça fera pareil. Promets-moi de réfléchir au moins à l'idée. Daryl, insista-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

— Ok. J'y penserai.

Beth esquissa un sourire. Elle savait que cela ne serait pas facile tous les jours mais Beth avait envie d'y croire.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Victoria ? Glenn ? A votre avis, Daryl et Beth vont-ils croiser une autre personne venant de l'autre monde ? Et si oui, qui ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

.

 **Note d'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un chapitre plus court que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

.

.

* * *

.

.

— Tu as l'air heureuse, ma chérie, remarqua Annette.

— Ah ?

— Tu fredonnais. Tu fredonnes toujours quand tu es de bonne humeur.

Beth jeta un regard surpris à sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle disait vrai mais ne pouvait pas lui dire la raison de son bonheur. Daryl avait accepté d'aller au cinéma avec elle puis de se rendre au restaurant. La jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de rendez-vous galant et avait demandé si une sortie le tentait. Son compagnon avait été quelque peu réticent dans un premier lieu mais avait fini par accepter.

— Tu ne serais pas amoureuse dis-moi ?

— Maman ! Bien sûr que non. Felicity et moi, on va au cinéma ce soir.

— Ah ?

— Et vous allez voir quoi ?

— On ne sait pas encore. On va se décider en arrivant.

— Tu dors chez elle, j'imagine alors ?

— En effet.

Beth fut étonnée que sa mère ne lui demande pas si elle avait l'autorisation d'Hershel mais n'en dit mot. Peut-être ses parents commençaient-ils enfin à la voir comme une adulte.

.

.

.

— T'as aimé au moins ? questionna Beth.

Daryl haussa les épaule marmonnant que le film n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'aurait pensé. Le couple marchait dans la rue main dans la main. Daryl s'était tendu lorsque Beth avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens mais ne l'avait pas repoussée. La jeune femme l'avait senti se détendre alors qu'ils approchaient le restaurant dans lequel ils allaient dîner.

Daryl ouvrit la porte et la laissa pénétrer dans l'établissement la première. C'était un restaurant italien. Beth adorait la cuisine italienne et était déjà venue dans ce restaurant une fois avec Victoria.

— Bonsoir. Deux ? demanda la serveuse.

— Bonsoir. Oui une table pour deux, répondit Beth

— Suivez-moi ! lança la femme en les entraînant dans la salle.

Elle les fit s'installer entre un couple de personnes âgés et une famille avec deux adolescents. Daryl retira sa veste en cuir et la posa sur le dossier de la chaise tandis que Beth faisait de même avec son manteau. Beth ne manqua pas le regard que leur lança la mère de famille à côté d'eux mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention. C'était leur soirée et personne ne la gâcherait.

— La prochaine fois, on pourrait aller chasser, remarqua Beth.

— T'as même plus d'arbalète ! rétorqua Daryl.

— Je prendrai la tienne. C'est avec elle que j'ai appris après tout.

— Et je ferai comment moi ?

— Tu me suivras.

— Pff… répliqua-t-il en faisant un rapide mouvement de main.

Beth allait répondre quelque chose mais la serveuse revint avec leur menu.

— Je vous laisse faire votre choix, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

— Tu veux prendre un apéritif ? questionna Beth.

— Je conduis.

— Je peux conduire si tu veux.

— Ok. Je vais prendre une bière alors. Tu me conseilles quoi sinon ?

— Les pâtes à la carbonara sont délicieuses et l'assiette est bien garnie. Personnellement, ce soir, je pense me tourner vers les pâtes à la bolognaise.

— Je pense que je vais plutôt prendre une pizza, déclara-t-il en examinant le menu.

La serveuse revint à peine deux minutes plus tard et Daryl commanda une bière tandis que Beth prenait un cocktail sans alcool. L'employée en profita pour prendre leur commande.

— Je suis contente qu'on soit là, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Daryl la caressa de son pouce et Beth le vit même esquisser un sourire. Elle savait que Daryl était le genre de personne qui ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Cette sortie en était d'ailleurs la preuve.

— Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, souffla-t-elle avant de se lever.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle le sourire aux lèvres et poussa la porte menant aux toilettes. La soirée se passait bien. Le film avait été sympathique et Beth n'avait relevé que peu de gens les regardant étrangement. Elle retourna à la table quelques minutes plus tard et remarqua que leurs boissons étaient servies.

— Comment ça se passe au garage ? demandat-elle.

— Ça va. Je m'entends pas trop mal avec le patron. Il m'a dit que j'avais changé.

— Tu as changé. Tu te rappelles quand on s'est rencontré ? Tu étais… Tu étais bien plus impulsif, moins calme.

— Et toi, tu étais bien plus naïve répondit-il.

Beth ne manqua pas le petit sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres.

— J'avais seize ans, Daryl. Bien sûr que j'étais plus naïve. Tu étais tellement infecte au début, tellement renfermé, un peu comme un petit animal sauvage.

— T'entends par là que tu m'as domestiqué ?

— Daryl ! Tu devrais savoir qu'on ne domestique à un animal sauvage, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Daryl avait fini par se trouver à l'aise et Beth avait vu la tension disparaître dans ses épaules. Daryl s'arrêta devant le restaurant pour fumer. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une cigarette ainsi que son briquet.

— Excusez-moi Monsieur ! déclara une voix masculine.

Beth se tourna vers son propriétaire qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

— Je pourrais emprunter votre briquet ?

Daryl ne répondit rien se contentant de le lui tendre. Le garçon le prit et Beth remarqua qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil alors qu'il tirait la première bouffée.

— Merci.

— On y va, Daryl ? proposa-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du garçon.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir comme un mauvais pressentiment alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le vieux pick-up de Daryl. Beth se glissa côté conducteur après qu'il lui eut passé les clefs et démarra le véhicule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre tout en se mâchonnant l'ongle du pouce. Elle sourit légèrement. La soirée ne s'était pas passées aussi mal qu'elle aurait pu le penser.

.

.

.

Lorsque Beth retourna chez ses parents le lendemain, la jeune femme retrouva Maggie assise sur la balancelle que leur père avait installé sur le perron.

— Maggie ? T'es déjà arrivée ?

Un dimanche sur deux, Maggie et Matt venaient déjeuner à la ferme.

— Faut croire que oui, répliqua sa sœur.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Beth en voyant la mine de sa sœur.

— J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose… discrètement, répliqua Maggie.

— Ok, rétorqua Beth. Suis-moi !

Beth et sa sœur se dirigèrent vers un endroit tranquille en lisière de bois.

— Je sais tout, Beth.

— Quoi ?

— Samuel vous a vu hier.

Le cœur de Beth rata un battement alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre le comportement étrange de Maggie.

— Samuel ? Quoi ?

— Arrête de jouer l'idiote, Beth. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Samuel vous a vu au restaurant ton vieux beau et toi…

— Mon vieux beau et moi ?

— Tu vas me dire qu'il a inventé ? Que c'est pas vrai ? Tu vas mentir comme tu mens aux parents ? Me dire que tu étais chez Felicity ? D'ailleurs depuis quand tu lui reparles à Felicity !

— Depuis un certain temps déjà. Et je te trouve bien culottée de me reprocher de mentir. C'était pas ton sport préféré au lycée pourtant ?

— Donc c'est vrai. Putain ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Il a quel âge ce type ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Tu… Il te fait pas de mal, hein ?

— Ce type, comme tu dis, s'appelle Daryl. Je l'ai rencontré il y a peu plus de trois mois. Il m'a aidée avec ma voiture. Il est mécanicien.

Beth réfléchissait depuis le début à la manière dont elle pourrait expliquer leur rencontre à ses proches. Après en avoir parlé avec Daryl, ils avaient décidé que cette histoire était la plus plausible.

— Ça répond toujours pas à ma question. Quel âge a ce type ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire à la fin ?

— Ça peut faire que tu as dix-huit ans Beth et que d'après ce que Samuel m'a dit ton Daryl ne peut pas avoir en dessous de trente-cinq ans.

— Très bien. Il a trente-huit ans.

Beth vit sa sœur secouer la tête. Elle soupira légèrement avant d'ajouter :

— C'est quelqu'un de bien Maggie. Je suis…

— Quelqu'un de bien ? Quelqu'un de bien ? Tu peux me dire comment quelqu'un de bien aurait l'idée de fréquenter une gamine de dix-huit ans !

Beth ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire nerveux alors que sa conversation avec Maggie des mois plus tôt lui revenait à l'esprit. A l'époque déjà, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine épidémie et risquaient de mourir à chaque instant, sa sœur avait été celle qui avait le moins bien réagi à leur relation.

— C'est quelqu'un de bien Maggie. Je…

— Me dis pas que t'es amoureuse de lui ! Ça fait que trois mois que tu le connais et ça fait pas si longtemps que ça que Jimmy et toi vous êtes séparés.

— Et alors ?

— Et alors, on peut pas retomber amoureuse si vite.

Maggie avait peut-être raison. Beth avait bien été amoureuse par le passé mais elle s'était rendu compte lorsqu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Daryl que ses précédentes relations n'avaient jamais été aussi profonde que celle qu'ils partageaient.

— T'en sais rien. Chaque relation est différente.

— T'as dix-huit ans, Beth. T'es encore…

— Justement ! J'ai dix-huit ans et je crois qu'il est temps que vous laissiez prendre mes propres décisions.

— Beth ! C'est pas parce que tu as dix-huit ans que tu deviens une adulte du jour au lendemain.

— Je sais bien, Maggie.

— Tu as changé, remarqua sa sœur. Shawn m'en avait parlé mai je l'avais pas cru. Tu as changé.

— Shawn t'avait parlé de quoi ?

— Rien de bien méchant. Juste que tu ne te pliais plus si facilement aux volontés des parents, que tu sortais beaucoup plus que tu avais pardonné Felicity.

— Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'avais rien à pardonner à Felicity. J'ai juste agi comme une abrutie dans un premier temps c'est tout.

— Elle a couché avec ton ex petit-ami, Beth.

— Oui et ? On n'a plus quinze ans, Mag. C'est débile de faire la gueule pour ça.

— Tu vois, t'aurais jamais dit ça avant.

— En quoi c'est mal ? Grandir. C'est ce qu'on appelle grandir, Maggie, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— J'ai jamais dit que c'était mal, lâcha sa sœur. Je veux le rencontrer.

— Hein ?

— Daryl. Je veux le rencontrer.

Maggie avait toujours été du genre à exiger et cela était le genre de choses qui agaçait Beth au plus au point.

— Je lui en parlerai et ce sera à lui de décider, répondit Beth.

— S'il est si bien que ça, j'imagine qu'il acceptera ou sinon je peux toujours en parler aux parents.

— Du chantage, Maggie ? Vraiment ?

Beth ne put s'empêcher de sentir la petite pointe de déception face au comportement de sa sœur.

— Je crois qu'il y a que ça qui te fera me prendre au sérieux. Je m'inquiète et…

— Je lui en parlerai, je te dis, la coupa Beth ne voulant pas entendre ses explications. Je vais voir si maman a besoin d'aide, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

Elle entendit Maggie l'appeler mais ne se retourna pas. Dans ce monde non plus, sa sœur ne lui faisait pas confiance pour faire ses propres choix. Elle serra le poing agacée par la manière dont elle s'y était prise. Elle savait que Maggie s'inquiétait pour elle mais Beth détestait se faire ainsi forcer la main.

— Salut maman ! lança-t-elle en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

— Ta soirée s'est bien passée, ma chérie ?

— Très bien. On s'est bien amusé. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

— Si tu pouvais mettre la table, ça m'arrangerait.

Beth hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter. Maggie pénétra dans la maison alors qu'elle était en train de finir.

— Les hommes ne devraient pas tarder, déclara-t-elle. Tu veux que je fasse la sauce, Maman ?

— Oh non ! Non, ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai tout bien en main.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa sœur et remarqua qu'elle la suivait du regard visiblement concernée. Une chose était sûre, dans tous les mondes, Maggie se faisait du souci pour elle et trouvait toujours le moyen de l'infantiliser. Au moins, quelque chose qui n'était pas prêt de changer.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Hershel, Shawn et Matt pénétraient dans la maison. La jeune femme salua son beau-frère avant de faire de même avec son frère et son père.

— Tu es là depuis longtemps, Bethy ? demanda son père.

— Une demi-heure tout au plus, répondit-elle alors qu'ils s'installaient autour de la table.

— Plus ça va moins t'es là, déclara Shawn taquin. On va finir par croire que tu as un copain. Remarque… Peut-être que tu en as vraiment un.

— Shawn ! Laisse ta sœur tranquille ! intervint Annette tout déposant le plat de gratin sur la table.

— Quoi ? J'ai plus le droit de m'intéresser à ma petite sœur préférée.

— J'appelle pas ça m'intéresser mais fouiner personnellement, répliqua Beth en souriant.

— T'es dure, Bethy, répliqua-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

— Bethy ! C'est ton tour de dire les grâces, intervint Hershel.

— Bien sûr Papa, répondit-elle.

La jeune femme attrapa la main de sa mère à sa gauche ainsi que celle de son beau-frère. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que Matt l'était bien que le garçon soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus aimable.

— En cette belle journée de printemps, je suis heureuse de pouvoir prendre avec vous ce succulent repas. Remercions ensemble le Seigneur pour sa bonté et sa miséricorde. Amen.

— Amen, répétèrent les personnes autour de la table.

— Ça m'a l'air très bon, Maman, déclara Beth avant de lui tendre son assiette.

Annette la servit après avoir rendu son assiette à Matt. Chacun attendit que tout le monde fut servi avant de commencer à déjeuner.

— Comment va Felicity ? T'étais bien au cinéma avec elle hier ? demanda Hershel.

— Oui en effet, c'est avec elle. Et elle va bien.

Elle ne mentait pas véritablement. Felicity allait bien. Beth lui avait rendu visite la veille pour lui demander de ses nouvelles et s'assurer qu'elle était prête à la couvrir. Son amie n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Beth et elle s'étaient promenés dans les bois alentours une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Felicity lui parlait souvent du lycée et Beth pouvait voir à la manière dont son visage s'illuminait que cela lui manquait. La jeune femme aimait l'entendre rire alors qu'elle lui racontait des anecdotes que Beth faisait mine de se souvenir. Bien entendu, elles ne parlaient jamais de Jimmy. Pas que cela aurait ennuyé Beth mais Felicity faisait toujours attention à ne pas l'évoquer en sa présence.

— Le film était bien ?

— Il était sympa.

— C'était quel film ?

— Celui avec Matt Damon et Scarlett Johansson sur le zoo.

Hershel ne semblait pas en avoir entendu parler contrairement à Shawn qui déclara :

— Madison est allée le voir et m'a dit qu'il était pas mal.

Madison était la petite amie de Shawn. D'aussi loin que Beth se souvenait, ces deux-là avaient toujours été amis, les meilleurs amis du monde. A l'époque déjà, bien avant l'épidémie, Beth était persuadée qu'ils finiraient pas sortir ensemble et cela n'avait pas manqué. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils avaient fini par passer le pas deux mois après les événements. Evénements qui n'avaient pas véritablement eu lieu dans ce monde.

— T'es pas allée avec elle ?

— Je suis déjà allé voir _The Artist_ avec elle la dernière fois.

— C'était en décembre dernier, Shawn, remarqua Annette.

— Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il semblant réfléchir. Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! De toute manière, elle préfère aller au cinéma toute seule.

— Personne n'aime aller au cinéma tout seul, Shawn. Elle te dit ça juste pour que tu ne culpabilises pas trop. Moi j'ai toujours dit qu'elle était trop gentille, rétorqua Maggie.

— Je te dis qu'elle préfère aller au cinéma toute seule. Elle aime avoir la salle pour elle toute seule ou presque. C'est son truc, c'est tout.

Maggie fit la moue et Beth devina qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par ce que venait de dire son frère. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se retint au dernier moment. Sans doute ne désirait-il pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La réaction de Maggie ? Le dîner de Beth et Daryl ? A votre avis, comment va se passer la rencontre ?**


End file.
